


The Note

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Notes, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a love note</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam grumbled indignantly as he pulled the laundry basket from the back the Impala. Since when did Dean use paper when they did rock, paper, scissors?

 

He walked into the laundromat, glad that no one was there. He didn't think he could explain the blood on their clothes from the werewolf they just took down.

 

He threw the clothes into separate washers. Dean's clothes had gotten the worst of it and Sam didn't want to risk getting his worse.

 

Sam checked Dean's pockets, used to his brother leaving things and getting angry if their washed (money, his phone, the occasional dirty picture.)

 

Sam's fingers brushed a piece of paper in one pair and he grinned. Finders keepers.

 

It wasn't a picture or money, but a folded up note. There creases in random places, like it had been opened then refolded the wrong way. It looked well read.

 

He put the rest of the clothes in and started them before sitting down and opened the folded paper to see Cas's messy hand writing.

 

_Your eyes_

_Your freckles_

_When you kiss me while I'm speaking_

_When you let me steal your blankets and pillow and clothes._

_When your arm falls asleep but you don't move it because I'm sleeping_

_The crinkles beside your eyes when you really smile_

_When I'm the one that makes you smile_

_Your voice when you first wake up in the morning._

_The sounds you make in your sleep_

_When we kiss in the kitchen and you pick me up and sit me on the counter_

_The noises you make when we have sex_

_When you tell me you love me._

_These are some of the things I love the most about you. These are the reasons I need you to stay safe and come home to me. You are not past saving. You are my everything. I love you, my Dean._

Sam closed the note and put it in his own pocket for safekeeping. He felt like he had just intruded on something, even though it was no secret what Dean and Cas got up to. That was personal, far more intimant than their sexscpades.

 

When the clothes finished, he got back in the car and drove back to the bunker.

 

The place was a wreck. Dean was going through drawers and pulling the cushsions off of the couch, cursing when what he was looking for didn’t turn up.

 

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded. Dean looked up, paniked and nervous.

 

“Have you seen…it’s a note? Um, just some stuff I need to remember when I go out again. I can’t find it.”

 

“Haven’t seen it,” Sam lied with a shrug. He walked to living quaters to put their clothes away. When he threw Dean’s on his bed, he pulled the note out of his pocket. “Hey, this it?”

 

Dean skidded around the corner and snatched it out of Sam’s hand.

 

“Yeah. where did you find it?”

 

“On the floor. You should be more careful next time, huh?”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

“Whatever. Jerk.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Your body against mine. Whether we’re asleep or having sex or I’m just holding you. I really like holding you._

_When you’re the first thing I see in the morning. You look so peaceful when you sleep, Cas. Like a, well you know._

_When hear you smiling over the phone and knowing I’m the reason why._

_When you crawl on top of me and kiss me good morning, then just lay there._

_That you’re a space heater, but you’re always freezing so you get 40 blankets and curl up against me with your damn cold feet against my legs._

_The freckle on the inside of your thigh_

_The way you moan when I bite your nipples._

_I like to remember the nights in the Impala when you just pop in and we would drive for hours. I liked pulling over and making out in the backseat. Or listening to you talk about the stars. Just because you can’t pop in anymore, doesn’t mean anything has to change._

_You’re so damn perfect, Cas._

_When you slip your hand down the back of my shorts at night._

_I love your scar. I’m sorry you hate it. I’ve got scars too, baby._

_I’m sorry for how I treated you for so long, Cas. I’m sorry I made you feel like I wanted you for your powers. I’m sorry I called you a baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. That it took using you to realize how important you really were. I’m sorry you lost your wings for me._

_I can’t promise I’ll come back to you, Cas. I can’t promise I’ll be whole if I do. All I can promise is that if I die, I’ll die loving you, and knowing that you loved me back._

_I miss you everyday._

"Are you alright, Castiel?" Cas looked up from the note and met Hannah’s worried eyes.

"Yes. Of course. I’m just thinking about the mission."

"What are you reading?"

Castiel looked down again at Dean’s writing and felt a small smile on his face.

"Just something important for me to remember." He folded the note and put it back in his pocket.

"About Heaven?" Cas smiled in a way that Hannah had never seen. His eyes were far away when he answered.

"Yes, Hannah. Heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel featuring Dean's note to Cas if you guys like this.


End file.
